It is known to provide assemblies which are utilized to both transport and provide point of purchase merchandizing capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,270, issued Apr. 24, 1990, for example, discloses a transport and merchandizing assembly consisting of a multiplicity of package modules stacked upon pallets, several of which are in turn disposed upon the support surface of a skid. The stacks are independently secured to provide separate subassemblies which in turn are also secured to the skid. Other patents considered representative of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,566, issued Mar. 21, 1978, 3,858,526, issued Jan. 7, 1975, 4,799,350, issued Jan. 24, 1989, 4,821,491, issued Apr. 18, 1989, 4,567,981, issued Feb. 4, 1986, 3,878,943, issued Apr. 22, 1975, and 3,315,435, issued Apr. 25, 1967.